The instant invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly, to a ratcheting open end wrench.
Numerous wrenches have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to facilitate easier removal of nut and bolt fasteners. For example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,584,913 of Logan, 4,554,847 of DeSantis, and 3,309,949 of Neff, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.